The present invention generally relates to wireless power transfer systems for movable glass. More particularly, the invention relates to wireless power transfer systems using magnetic induction applied to movable glass, such as but not limited to glass doors and windows.
Heated glass systems have been developed, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,343 to Gerhardinger, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. With such systems, glass may be equipped with an electrically conductive and optically transparent film located on an inner surface of the glass. Electrical current passing through the film heats the glass. However, when the glass is movable, such as glass used in doors or windows, for example, there is a need for supplying power to the movable glass without using direct wired connections. Direct wired connections or connections made by electrical contact may not be permissible given local electrical codes, and may not be feasible, safe, or desirable given the application. Flexing direct connections generally lack in durability and contact connections pose a shock hazard. Some disadvantages of current electrical controls, including but not limited to direct wired connections, include: bulkiness and lack of mounting space; electric shock potential; and electrical interference generated by the electrical controls.
Accordingly, there is a need to supply power to movable glass in order to heat the glass, or to provide power for other reasons, such as lighting, sound, or other effects, while overcoming at least some of the disadvantages of current electrical controls.